Nama Kamu?
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Password laptop Yamamoto itu membingungkan. Terdiri dari dua kata ambigu yang sangat janggal. Namun dapat membuat Gokudera yang sudah menjadi pria berumur 24 tahun ini tersipu seperti anak SMA yang baru saja ditembak gebetan. Memangnya, password sang penjaga hujan ini apa, ya? —a fic for Gokudera Hayato birthday! warning inside


**Nama Kamu?**

**.**

**[ dedicated to my beloved Vongola's Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. Happy birthday! ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and TYL!8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) pair. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Awas humor krenyes krenyes. Diksi amberegul emeseyu. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Haaah, si Yamamoto itu! Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan <em>file<em> yang harus dia bawa ke rapat penting seperti ini?! Tch." Seorang pria bersurai perak memasuki sebuah ruangan kerja sambil menggerutu. Di pintu yang tadi ia masuki, terdapat plang disepuh emas bertuliskan 'Yamamoto Takeshi'.

Keping _emerald_ nya segera ia edarkan untuk mencari benda elektronik yang dikenal sebagai laptop, dan menemukan benda itu tergeletak di atas meja kerja yang dihiasi kertas-kertas berserakan.

"Ya ampun, mejanya saja kotor seperti ini. Dia ini kan penjaga hujan Vongola! Memalukan nama Vongola saja," keluh pria yang dikenal sebagai sang penjaga badai Vongola, Gokudera Hayato, sambil menarik helaian perak yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi kerja berwarna biru tua dan menyalakan laptop. Sambil menunggu laptop menyala, Gokudera menilik jam klasik yang berada di atas meja. Jarum menunjukkan pukul duabelas siang, sementara rapat akan dimulai dua jam lagi.

Yah, untung saja Yamamoto tidak melupakan _file_nya di detik-detik sebelum rapat akan dimulai, karena jika memang begitu, Gokudera akan benar-benar mengebom Yamamoto hingga menjadi partikel-partikel atom saat itu juga.

Ia masih ingat suara Yamamoto di telepon saat meminta-coret-memohon untuk mengambilkan _file_nya di Vongola HQ karena ia sedang sibuk. Walaupun pada awalnya Gokudera menolak, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ini semua demi nama baik _Juudaime_. Jadi… Gokudera mau tak mau terpaksa menolong Yamamoto saja.

—Eh, tapi dia bukan terbujuk Yamamoto karena akan mentraktirnya buku _best seller_ yang sedang ia incar itu, lho, ya! Sama sekali bukan!

Suara tanda laptop sudah menyala terdengar. Layar laptop yang mulanya hitam berubah menjadi berwarna saat Gokudera sedang melonggarkan dasinya. Namun, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ saat mengetahui laptopnya di_password_.

Iya, _password_… dan si bodoh Yamamoto itu tidak memberi tahu ia sama sekali kata kuncinya apa!

"_Yakyuu-baka_…." ucap Gokudera dengan nada tertahan menahan amarah. Dengan cepat, ia segera mengambil _handphone touchscreen_ di saku dan langsung menelepon orang dengan nama kontak '_Yakyuu-baka_'.

"_Tuut tuut…—cklek!_ Halo? Gokudera? —_Krsssk._" Suara di seberang telepon sana terdengar samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi Gokudera yakin sekali jika yang menjawabnya ini adalah orang yang paling ingin ia bom hingga menghilang.

"_YAKYUU-BAKA_! KAU INI BEGO APA BODOH HAH?! AH, NGGAK! KAMU ITU DUA-DUANYA!"

Mendengar Gokudera yang langsung menyemprotnya dengan 'kata-kata manis', Yamamoto mengernyit bingung. "Hah? Apa? Aku kenapa? —_Krrrssk_."

"Kau memintaku untuk mengambil _file_, tapi laptopmu di_password_, dan kau SAMA SEKALI tidak memberitahu _password_nya! Ini namanya membuang-buang waktu karena aku harus bertanya padamu lagi. Kau tahu?!"

"Hahaha… maaf, aku lupa. —_Krrsk krrsk_."

"Cih, keteledoranmu itu membuatku sangat kesal!"

"_Krrsk–_ Maaf…—_Krrsk—_ Hehehe."

"Bisanya cuma minta maaf doang lagi! Cih. Lagian kau ada di mana sih? Suaranya nggak jelas," tanya Gokudera sedikit penasaran.

"_Krssk—_ Aku sedang berada —_Krrsk—_ di tempat tertutup jadi —_Krrsk—_ suaranya kurang jelas."

"Ooh. Tapi itu tidak penting kau sedang berada di mana. Sekarang yang penting, _password_nya apa, hah?!"

"_Password_nya —_Krrsk—_ nama kamu."

Gokudera terdiam untuk sesaat. "Hah? Apa? Coba ulangi sekali lagi."

"Nama kamu —_Krrsk_."

Gokudera terdiam lagi dalam waktu yang agak lama, membuat suara-suara tak jelas itu yang mengisi sambungan. _Loading. Loading. Loading_. Dan pada akhirnya, otak jeniusnya menyimpulkan suatu konklusi yang sangat _absurd_.

Yamamoto menggunakan namanya sebagai… _password_?

"HEI, ITU APA MAKSUDNYAAA!" Gokudera refleks berteriak begitu sadar.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa? Yah… aku mau saja —_Krrsk_."

"Hah? Hah? Hah?" Gokudera mendadak menjadi gagap. Yamamoto menggunakan namanya sebagai _password _karena 'mau saja'? Aduh, kepalanya sakit memikirkan segala kemungkinan mengapa sang penjaga hujan itu menentukan namanya sebagai _password_. Mungkin sewaktu menentukan _password,_ Yamamoto terpukul _batt baseball_nya sendiri atau apa, gitu?

"_Krrsk— _Gokudera sudah dulu ya, suaranya makin tidak jelas. _Jaa_!"

"HOI, YAMAMOTO TUNGGU DULU!" Tetapi suara 'cklek' yang terdengar dari sambungan mempupuskan semua harapan 'mungkin aku salah dengar'nya Gokudera.

Dan sekarang… Gokudera jadi menatap layar laptop dengan raut penat karena semua hal yang terjadi sekejap mata; dengan Yamamoto, _password_, dan namanya. Namun entah kenapa, sebersit rasa di hatinya malah merasakan getaran-getaran aneh, dan sebersit itu perlahan menyebar hingga ia sadar kalau jantungnya malah semakin berdegup kencang memikirkannya.

Apalagi saat Gokudera tak sengaja melihat pantulan diri di cermin besar yang menempel di sisi ruangan, wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah dan ekspresinya sungguh seperti anak SMA yang baru saja ditembak gebetan. Ugh, ekspresi ini sangat menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai tangan kanan Vongola! Apalagi orang yang membuat ia seperti ini adalah Yamamoto!

'_Grab yourself, Hayato! You're a handsome and famous 24 years old man! You shouldn't be blushed like a middle-schooler's girl like this!'_ sugestinya pada diri sendiri sedikit narsis sambil menampar-nampar pipinya keras; berusaha tersadar dari kenyataan yang _absurd_ ini.

—Ngomong-ngomong, perlu ditekankan kalau Yamamoto itu bukan gebetannya, ya! Bukan!

Setelah menarik lalu menghela nafas panjang, Gokudera membatin, _'Oke, jangan pedulikan alasannya dulu. Yang penting sekarang pikirkan dulu filenya…."_

Gokudera mengetik namanya dalam _password_. 'Gokudera Hayato'. Tetapi setelah ia menekan _enter_, bukannya terbuka tetapi malah muncul tulisan _'The password is incorrect'_ di layar.

'Hayato Gokudera'. _Still incorrect_.

'Hayato' saja. Masih salah.

'Gokudera' saja. Masih salah juga.

'Gokkyun'…. Salah total. Dan Gokudera mencoba nama ini karena ingat dulu sewaktu mereka masih remaja, Yamamoto kerap kali memanggil ia dengan 'Gokkyun' jika sedang iseng.

Pokoknya, semua kemungkinan yang muncul di pikirannya telah Gokudera coba. Dari nama yang paling waras hingga yang paling sinting. Tapi tinggal satu kemungkinan lagi yang belum ia coba…

'_Okay, ini kemungkinan terakhir dan yang paling absurd,'_ batin Gokudera. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya kembali memerah menahan malu.

Gokudera mulai mengetik. 'Yamamoto…' terhenti beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan dengan perlahan '…Hayato.'

'Yamamoto Hayato'….

"AAAAA APA YANG AKU TULIIIIS!?" Gokudera langsung berteriak begitu selesai mengetik. Tangan kirinya refleks menutupi wajah yang terasa panas sementara tangan kanan dengan gemetaran berusaha menekan tombol _enter_.

_Enter_…

.

.

.

_The password is incorrect_…

Saat itu juga, Gokudera ingin sekali membalikkan meja kerja Yamamoto jika tak ingat ada laptop berisikan _file_ penting di atasnya. "YAMAMOTOOOOO!" teriaknya murka hingga aura api berkobar-kobar terlihat di balik punggung.

Secepat kilat, Gokudera segera mengambil _handphone_ dan menekan tombol panggilan pada kontak bernama 'Yakyuu-baka' lagi.

"_Cklek—_ Hai, Gokudera! Kau sudah mengambil _file_nya?" Suara Yamamoto langsung mengisi sambungan.

"Yamamoto, sesampainya di Vongola HQ aku akan benar-benar **mengebommu sampai mati**!" cecar Gokudera, menggunakan plesetan kalimat dari _trademark_ milik sang penjaga awan.

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Aku salah apa?! Kan tadi aku udah ngasih tau?!"

"Aku sudah memasukkan namaku dengan berbeda-beda cara tetapi tetap saja tidak terbuka!" _'Dan aku bahkan memasukkan nama absurd itu, ugh….'_

"Namaku? _Password_ nya nama kamu, kok. Bukan namaku."

_SIIING_. Gokudera gagal paham. "…hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, _password_nya itu nama kamu. N-A-M-A spasi K-A-M-U. Bukan namaku."

_SIIING_. Mendadak, Gokudera ingin membuang wajahnya saja ke tempat sampah.

"Gokudera? Kenapa diam saja?"

_TRING!_ Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kesimpulan hinggap di otak Yamamoto yang _loading_nya lama, menjawab kebingungannya. "Oooh, kau menuliskan namamu di _password_ ya? Iya, kan? Sudahlah mengaku saja, hahaha," ucap Yamamoto dengan nada iseng diikuti suara tawa geli.

"BE-BERISIK YAMAMOTO BEGOOOOOO!" _CKLEK!_ Suara sambungan ditutup terdengar sangat keras di telinga Yamamoto, membuat sang penjaga hujan semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sisi _tsundere _Gokudera.

"Ah, Tuhan, apa ada lagi mahluk yang lebih manis daripada Gokudera? Hahaha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Halooo, saya _comeback_ setelah satu bulan hiatus haha. Awalnya cuma lagi ngobrolin meme absurd bareng temen sebangku saya, eh, langsung dapet ide untuk membuat fic ini, lol.

Seharusnya sekarang saya mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan berbagai tugas lain, tapi karena ini ulang tahun kakanda tsundere tersayangku di KHR, jadi sempet-sempetin aja ngebuatnya XD /heh/

Dan sepertinya sehabis ini saya mau hiatus lagi… maafkan buat beberapa fanfic saya yang belum update, readers-tachi /sungkem/ Saya lagi nyicil ngetik kok. Doain cepet beres ya.

_Btw, it's not the real end! So, enjoy it again, readers-tachi!_ XD

* * *

><p><strong>[ epilog ]<strong>

"Buku?" Gokudera baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi dan merebahkan diri di kasur tercinta sejenak untuk melepas penat, namun niatnya ia urungkan begitu melihat ada sebuah buku tergeletak di meja kamarnya.

Sambil melonggarkan dasi, Gokudera mengambil buku bersampul keras tersebut. "Oh, ini buku _best seller_ yang aku incar! Siapa yang ngirim ya?"

Mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk, Gokudera perlahan membuka buku itu, lalu menemukan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenal. Tulisan tangan Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Oh, iya ya, waktu itu dia janji mau membelikan ini," ucap Gokudera. Selang beberapa saat, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah begitu mengingat insiden konyol yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Insiden _password _laptop Yamamoto.

Gokudera mulai membaca tulisan tangan itu….

"_Dari Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Maaf kalau aku baru bisa membelikan bukunya sekarang. Aku sibuk, kau tahu itu, kan? Hahaha. Tapi pada akhirnya aku sempatkan waktu di tengah misi hanya untuk membeli buku ini, untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Gokudera ulang tahun, kan? Selamat ulang tahun! Anggap juga ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku, hehehe._

_Untuk…_

…_Yamamoto Hayato_

_P.S Aku liat lho apa yang Gokudera tulis waktu itu di kamera CCTV, hahaha~"_

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga—

"YAMAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

—terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar sang penjaga badai. Membuat ketenangan malam di Vongola HQ terusik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**real end**

**[ 1.348 words story only ]**

**—09 September 2014—**


End file.
